(A)Tsumiki's worries(B)First date countinued
by cukoocupcake
Summary: this is the continued version of masonxy 's story.
1. Chapter 1

Hi new friends! I'm just gonna say that,I'm finishing this story for masonxy. If you did'nt read her story, you are gonna be lost, so read her story first. Now,  
ON WITH THE STORY!

(as we were last time)

The wooden doors creaked shut behind them. The coaster clanked as it slowly moved through the sitting room. A radio played nothing but breathing.  
Unsettling, upsetting breathing. Down the hall, there stood a small girl. She held a teddy bear, dragging it low to the ground. The bear had blood pouring from the  
eyes, matting the fur. The eyes were realistic blue eyes, as hers were black beads. She stared as the coaster turned the corner. Tsumiki held Io's arm tightly.  
The ride went faster, above thirty miles an hour. Upside down. The kitchen looked like it was a murder scene. There was blood everywhere and something was moving on  
the floor below, but Mayoi couldn't see it. The bedroom had a sleeping, furless dog in the bed near the blood-stained crib. The room was flooded with redlight.  
There was a single toy on the self. A jack-in-a-box. The handle cranked slowly, never popping. They soon returned to the sitting room. The far wall they couldn't see when  
they entered turned on. It was a screen. The coaster stopped suddenly. There was static at first, then, a message appeared. 'YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT... I'LL FIND  
YOU... AND YOU'LL NEVER BE THE SAME AGAIN...' A girl appeared. The same from before. She had a baby next to her. The baby smiled a bloodcurlding smile.  
"We hope you'll play with us again..." He snapped his fingers And his big sister pulled her face off revealing nothing,but her skull. That's when some people  
screamed.

Mayoi, Sakaki, Io, and Tsumiki left as quickly as their legs would carry them. Io had Tsumiki riding on his back. They dragged Hime along with them.


	2. Chapter 2

Tsumiki refused to get off of Io's back. literally. She wasn't going to walk by herself. Hime thought it was adorable, much to Io's dismay. He didn't want Tsumiki to see him blushing. _She... might think I'm sick... Then, when she realizes that I'm not... she'll think I lied to take advantage of her... she won't trust me...anymore..._ Io stopped in his tracks. Tsumiki tapped his shoulder lightly. "I-Io are you alright? You seem distracted." He blushed darker as she swung around and latched to his stomach. Tsumiki pressed her forehead against his. "No fever. A-Are you sure you're fine?" Io nodded, nearly brushing his lips against her lips. She sighed. "Good." Tsumiki swung around again. Io sighed, then realized that their friends left them. He gripped Tsumiki's legs firmly as he rushed to keep up. Tsumiki went beet red. She pulled from Io and ran off. Dropping her tracking device...


	3. Chapter 3

Tsumiki rushed through the crowd. She had tears in her eyes from being touched so suddenly. She rushed through the crowd so fast, she didn't notice the guy in front of her. Tsumiki collided with the mystery man and fell to the ground. She slowly rose and rubbed her head, then quickly closed her legs, finding herself on his lap. The two young teens stared at each other. The boy sat up, picking Tsumiki up, and setting her down. He smiled at Tsumiki, bending down to her level. "What's up?" he asked, simply. Tsumiki blushed, turning away, annoyed and embarrassed. "Why are you here... Izanagi?" Izanagi flipped his hair and put on a dramatic sorrowful face. "What? I'm not allowed to visit my best, middle school, friend?" "No." Depression waved over Izanagi. _instant reject..._ Tsumiki patted his back. She was pissed that he didn't bother to call since he moved, but he was still a friend.

(meanwhile)

"TSUMIKI!"Io ran through the crowd as well as he could. _I shouldn't have grabbed her so suddenly. I must've scared her bad._ He turned the corner, and saw Tsumiki rubbing the back of someone he didn't know. This mystery man had blood red hair covering his green left eye. Io clutched the wall tightly. His face twisted into a scowl. _Who's that?_ Io asked himself, clearly jealous.

(the group)

"Io! There you are!" screamed Mayoi, earning a hand slapped to her mouth. He pointed to the guy Tsumiki was talking to. Mayoi's eyes shined under her bangs. "IZANAGI!" "MAOYI!" Izanagi stood and waved at Mayoi as she ran over. She trampled him in a tightening hug. Her bangs flew up, revealing her crystal blue eyes. "NUGGED!" She screamed loudly.

Io stared at the three,thinking _what the motherfucking fuck is going on here._ And he wasn't alone...

Hey guys! sorry I haven't updated in a while. Give a hand for Unicornblossem13


End file.
